


Sparring

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-16
Updated: 2008-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor hates to see the pain in his friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

Tak. 

Connor found it easy to get lost in the flow of the spar with such an opponent. 

Tak-tok-tak. 

The rhythm of the staves striking mingled harmoniously with the shuffle of four feet. They each knew the dance, had all the steps needed to make it to true art. 

Tak. 

The only thing that had kept it from being perfect was Connor's sense of Tim's pain. Not pain in the physical sense, but more a psychic blight. Tim thought he had it hidden, was confident he did not show it to the world. 

Tak-tak-tok. 

Tim was right... to anyone who was too close to him, perhaps. Or to those who had not seen him as the determined but still bright Robin. 

Tak. 

To Connor, who owed him his life, the pain outshone all the light a Robin should be.


End file.
